Ghost on new years
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Poor Psyche...Finds something he shouldn't have...and leaves in tears. then finds something beautiful. Lame summary and title XD R&R! rated to be safe. Lab may be OOC. sorry! .


_Heya guys! HAPPY NEW YEARS!_

_Izaya: it's past the 1st of the year. Pipe down. -throws pillow-_

_Skaya: what he said. You're making my pillow move. _

…_..._

_Delic: O.o -whistles- Izaya got it on~ I see you getting some~_

_Izaya: Shut up pink eyed protozan._

_Skaya: /_

_Psyche: -giggles-_

_Roppi: am I the only one disgusted by this?_

_Hibiya: Blasphemy! _

_Shut up, both of you. Anyway, yes, it's past the first of the year. BUT IM SAYING IT BECAUSE IM UNSURE IF ILL BE POSTING ANYTHING AFTERWARDS._

_Psyche: D: not even an update of Aciac?_

_...Possibly._

_Izaya: -bolts upwards- what?! But but-_

_No buts. :P Ill post well after new years._

_Skaya: -pouts-_

_you two will live. Anyway, I decided to do this fic because I was listening to music and bam! Plus its new years :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Drrr! nor 07-ghost. If I did, these fics would not even be wrote._

_Kurama: come back to bed, love._

_-blushes furiously but snuggles in beside him- happy new years! _

_P.S-this is actually a song fic. :3 _

_Warning: Labrador may be OOC...sorry ^^; I've only watched a few episodes of 07-ghost_

_Lyrics are Italic_

_R&R_

* * *

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost._

_Now I'm gone in your photograph_

_I bet you wish you could get me back_

_Now I'm stuck in your memory_

_A mistaken identity..._

This can't be real...

I must be dreaming.

I pinch myself- twice. Just to see if it's real.

It hurt.

I asked Roppi to pinch me. Or Izaya.

Both of those hurt.

It's real.

Why would he...How could he...

What is it about me that would make him do that...

"Psyche?" I hear Tiarie call me.

"Hey.." Honestly, I feel like crying.

"...Oh Psyche..." She hugs me, understandingly, and strokes my hair.

That is my undoing.

I hug her back tightly, and cry into her shoulder. I stand like that for a while. A long while.

"I know how you feel, Psyche. I really do." She pulls back and kisses my cheek. "If you want..." I shake my head. Both her and Skaya (when did she get there?) look at me with so much care and love as friends...

"Thanks guys. But it's okay...I should have listened to you guys."

"That's okay Psyche. But we can still do something about him." uh oh. I know that look in Skaya's eyes. Tiarie has it too. Yikes.

"No, guys. Really."

"Then what are you gonna do about him...?" Tiarie questions.

"I dunno yet..."

_What's her name? What's she like? _

_Does she know that you'll never treat her right?_

"Do you know him?" Skaya asks.

"No..."

"I do. It's that guy Tanner..."

How does she know...

"How do you know?" Skaya read my mind.

"...he tried tricking me...so.."

He tried tricking her? Then this guy can't be that good...

So why would he...?

_What's her name? What's she like?_

_Do you leave in the middle of the night?_

"We've been noticed..."

I turn around to my now ex boyfriend and Tanner. He looks like he saw a ghost. And not a nice one.

_You act like you just saw a ghost. I watched you getting way too close!_

_Now I know why you're never there.._

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost. I caught you (Caught you)_

_Now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear!_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

"Psyche..." He says my name so apologetic it's funny.

"You know him?" Tanner is an idoit.

"On second thought guys...you can deal with them." I feel Skaya and Tiarie smile evilly.

"Okay~" they say in union.

I walk away, turning my back on them.

"Psyche, wait!"

But I don't listen.

He didn't try to really stop me.

The only actual gift he gave me.

_The only gift that you ever gave_

_Was that you let me just get away_

_I hope I haunt you in every dream_

_And you feel a little misery_

_What's her name? What's she like?_

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right!_

All those times...i thought he was with friends...has he been lying this entire time? Was it all just a game to him?

_All your games_

_All your lies_

_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind!_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you (Caught you)_

_Now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there (never there__

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear!_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

I walked mindlessly into the garden. I sat down by my favorite silver flowers. These are so pretty. Especially tonight, with the moon shining so high up.

"Hello Psyche."

I nearly jumped. I turned slightly to see none other than Labrador standing there, worry showing on his face.

"Hey lab." He almost flinched. I rarely call him the nickname everyone else calls him.

"No 'labby'?"

"It slipped." I smiled at him. The reason the silver flowers are my favorites...is because of him. Its his signature, so to speak. That and they're beautiful.

He sat next to me, concern etched on his beautiful face.

"Psyche..."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

What am I, an open book?

"I'm fine. Honest."

"Psyche...my flowers tell me other wise. Please, let me be of some help to you."

"..."

I decide to tell him. Everything really. He seems...angered? I've never seen an angry Labrador...except when that guy was flirting with me..and even then, I'm still confused why he was so angry.

"Labby...you look angry..."

"...The thought of someone doing that to you of all people makes me angry..."

Yikes. Wait, me of all people?

"Labby its fine. I'm okay."

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

"Psyche...you were crying earlier. That doesn't seem like you're okay to me!"

I frame his face with my hands and nuzzle him. He's so sweet and kind...

He nuzzles back and rests hands on my waist, then pulls me against him.

"labby?"

"Psyche...you realize you don't have to be nervous around me, right?"

….does he already know?

Crap. I really am an open book to him.

"You also realize, that I'm here for you. And that I would do anything to make you happy..."

"...how did you know?"

"My flowers tell me everything, Psyche. From who's around you..to your emotions you feel for people you're around. Hence how I knew that pervert was with you."

I turn the brightest shade of scarlet.

Just his flower and he knows? Then...I've already...

"Oh..."

"Say it, Psyche. I want to hear it."

..Why would he want to hear it? I couldn't take another rejection...oh please Labby...

"...Okay...I like you..A lot." I look away from him quickly.

"I like you too, Psyche. A lot more than you will ever realize right now."

_Now you see me_

I blush furiously and turn back to him, only for him to kiss me right when he sees my face. I gasp, and he takes this chance to practically shove his tongue in my mouth. I moan and have a tongue war with him. He wins and explores while gently laying me back down on the soft grassy land.

_Now you don't._

_You must've thought I'd never go_

withing a few minutes, my jacket and shirt is gone. He's marked me his with several hickeys what will be rather visible. Izaya is gonna tease me for this...

And Delic.

But I don't really care. I...want to be his. I want him to be mine.

_Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul! _

He's the only one who can mend me...heart, soul, mind, spirit.

_You act like you just saw a ghost. _

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost._

_I caught you (Caught you)_

_Now I know!_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

We soon made love under the moonlight and by his silver flowers. Really...he's rather rough. Not that I'm complaining.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

After all...

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

I disappeared on him...and found my true love. And all I did was leave.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

Like a ghost.

Guess I did get my new years kiss after all. and something much more.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? Was it okay?_

_Izaya: you work way too hard on smuts._

_Delic: WHY AM I NOT GETTING SOME?!_

…_.thanks a lot guys. -_-_

_Skaya: -blows raspberry- it's the truth! LOOK how long it is!_

_It's not that long. Only 1.6k or so._

_Izaya & Skaya:...-_- its your longest fic, Shan._

_-ignores them- anyway, R&R! Happy new years!_


End file.
